There is a growing demand for mobility in today's world. The rapid progress in the wireless industry makes the ubiquitous connection possible. Radio Frequency (RF) transceivers are important components for wireless devices. The majority of the RF ICs used in the wireless communication were implemented using either GaAs or silicon bipolar technologies. Not until recently, when the continuous scaling of CMOS technology brought the cutoff frequency (fT) of MOS transistors up to multi-tens of GHz, were such circuits built in CMOS technology possible. The advantage of using Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) RF is that it can be integrated with digital functions easily. As a result, it is possible to incorporate the whole system on one single chip which yields low cost, small form factor wireless devices. A Low Noise Amplifier (LNA) is an important building block in the wireless transceiver. For LNAs, the gain linearity applied to a signal is an important operating characteristic, especially when the incoming signal is large. Under that condition, amplification by the LNA actually could be greater or smaller than one, and the noise contribution from the LNA may be negligible compared to the input signal. In fact, the linearity of the LNA becomes the most important figure of merit. Gain linearity is generally characterized as a 1 dB compression point or third order Input Intercept Point (IIP3). The gain linearity is typically related to the transconductance of a MOSFET in an input stage of the amplifier. For example, the transconductance of a MOSFET operating in the saturation region is constant only when the input signal is small. When the input signal is large, the transconductance may vary as a function of the input signal, leading to nonlinear amplification of the signal. Source degeneration may be employed at lower frequencies to increase the linearity of the input stage. However, at higher frequencies source degeneration may not be effective due to the large parasitic capacitance of the device. Also, source degeneration may increase power consumption due to the relative low gm/Id for the MOSFET in comparison with a bipolar device. In addition, Gain control is also very important in practical applications since the gain of the LNA could vary with process and temperature if not properly controlled.